Today, due to an increase in use of electric vehicles support to conveniently arrive at a destination while minimizing a manual driving by the aid of an autonomous driving apparatus has been increasingly researched and developed. To implement a more convenient and stable autonomous driving, performance of the autonomous driving apparatus has improved. However, there is a need for an autonomous driving apparatus for solving a limitation of the autonomous driving apparatus according to the related art and more effectively assisting the driving of the driver. The autonomous driving apparatus is related to the technologies such as Adaptive (responsive) Cruise Control System (ACCS), Forward Vehicle Collision Avoidance System (FVCAS), Side and Backward Vehicle Collision Avoidance System (SBVCAS) and Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS), etc.